The purpose of this study is to compare the true rate of confirmed disease among samples of Persian Gulf War military personnel with and without self-report of asthma, versus true rate of confirmed disease among samples of non-Persian Gulf War military personnel, with and without self-report of asthma. The study will also identify risk factors for asthma including medical and family history, psychological factors, and occupational and environmental exposures for validated illness.